


All about Nialler

by paynlinson (watchedyouburn)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, also when I wrote this haylor wasn't real so don't start hating on me for talking about her, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchedyouburn/pseuds/paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a bit upset because he was the one singing, but of course it's always all about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about Nialler

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4 months ago, so it's probably not my best, and inspired by the comments on this video : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAvMZc3EWQc  
> English isn't my native language so there's might be some mistakes. Even a lot of them. Sorry.  
>  **Disclaimer : I do not own the boys nor do I think that Harry did this because he needs all the attention on himself.** I think he is our Hazza who doesn’t think before acting, and I used it only for my plot.

Niall lay down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stared at the clock-alarm on the right side of the bed. It showed 11:30 pm. At this time, he should have been with the other lads, messing around with them. But he didn’t feel like it. He didn’t feel like doing anything. He just wanted to disappear. To fall asleep and forget about what had happened. He just needed to forget about it. Cause he knew what it would do to him if he didn't forget. He knew it very well. So he had to forget. He had to.

But he couldn’t. On stage, he had acted like it was nothing important, like it was not a big deal, really. He even had laughed about it, ‘cause he knew how to do that, laughing. Off course he did.

But it was his moment. The instant he could finally sing a whole verse and not only a line or two shared with Louis. And it felt so good, finally singing what he wanted to, all by himself – even if Liam and Zayn had been singing the back vocals – like he had always wanted to. And it felt so amazing, cause the crowd was there, cheering and screaming.

But then Harry had take it all away from him. He had to act as his annoying self and ruin it. He had to. Ruin Niall’s moment. Ruin Niall’s happiness.

The Irish lad knew he should have not been angry at him, off course. It wasn’t Hazza’s fault, not really, he kept saying to himself. He was just being the idiot he always was. Nothing serious, really. Nothing important. He was just trying to be funny, Niall knew it. He hadn’t mean to tear apart Niall’s perfect moment.

Yet he had. He had, and the blonde was so angry at him. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help the fact that Harry having all the attention on him once again was driving him mad.

It was always all about Harry. It was Harry who was handsome. It was Harry who was popular. It was the curls that got the girls. It was him who had the most solos. It was Niall who had the least. It was Niall who didn’t deserve to be in the band. It was him who couldn’t sing. He knew it, management had made it pretty clear by turning down his microphone during concerts and everything. He was aware that he was the less talented of the band, the less attractive one, the one with the crooked teeth and no muscles.

He had tried to change this. He started wearing braces, he started going to the gym more. And he had felt like it was becoming better now. But apparently he was wrong since he still couldn’t have his moment where he would be the only one to sing. He would always be the useless one of the band, he knew it.

He would always be the on with flaws where Harry was perfect. He always was, always had been. When he was smiling to him, Niall felt his heart about to explode in his chest. When he was asleep, Niall wanted nothing else but protect him, put his arms around him and let him rest on his shoulder. When he was laughing, the Irish lad felt like he was living in wonderland. When his gaze landed on those emerald orbs, he found himself incapable of doing anything or even thinking.

And it was pissing him off. Cause he was so jealous of Harry sometime but he was the first one to fall for him. He was the first to have a crush on his handsome band mate so he couldn’t blame all those girls. It wasn’t their fault if he was irresistible. And it wasn’t his fault if he didn’t think of the consequences before he acted. Niall shouldn’t have been this made at him. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it was hard for Hazza too. He received so much hate, and it hurt him so much, every single time.

 _But at least he can sing as much as he wants,_ the blond lad though bitterly.

He sighed heavily, thought one more time about what had happened at the concert… and busted into tears. He knew he should have tried to forget about it.

-x-

When he woke up the next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Niall felt sick, and during breakfast, he barely touched his food, which the others did not fail to notice.

“Niall? What’s going on?” Louis asked, frowning.

“Yeah Nialler, why aren’t you eating? Are you sick or something?” Liam continued, concern written all over his face.

The Irish lad retained an irritated sigh.

“I’m fine guys. Just lost in my thoughts that’s all,” he said, forcing himself to eat some pancakes, hopping it would reassure them and that they would leave him be.

“Okay.” Louis shrugged, focusing again on his breakfast.

Liam didn’t say anything, but Niall could see he wasn’t totally convinced. Niall honestly didn’t care at all, he knew Liam spent his time worrying about everything. He wasn’t Daddy Direction for nothing.

“So, what’s the schedule for today?” the Irish lad asked while drinking some hot chocolate.

“Signing session at 10 am, then we eat at 12:30 I think, then we’ll have an interview at some radio I don’t remember the name and maybe after that we’ll have some free time, and I really need it because it’s been almost a week since I last saw Perrie and she is actually free this afternoon, or tonight since I don’t know what time it is in England but whatever we need a Skype date,” Zayn said on a moody tone while rushing through the doors.

“Oh, hey there mister grumpy.” Louis said, smiling mischievously.

Zayn glared at him but Liam didn’t let him enough time to reply.

“How do you know?” he asked, wanting to avoid another childish fight between the two older boys.

“I just saw management.” he answered quickly as Lou started to sing Phineas & Ferb generic. “Can you please shut up with that?” he exclaimed finally, annoyance written all over his face.

Niall and Louis busted into laughter, but a quick look toward Liam made them stop on the spot.

Louis cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He had forget for a moment that things weren't going really well between the two and that Zayn was pretty stressed out about the whole thing. “So… Where is Harry anyway?”

Niall frowned as his friend mentioned the younger boy. He didn’t really wanna see him right now.

“I saw him yesterday with some blond chick, I think. He must be busy I guess.” Zayn answered. Louis raised an eyebrow, but the Bradford boy just shrugged, blasé. Harry's love life was none of his business.

Niall held back a sigh. Great. Like if he needed him to sleep with a stupid bimbo on top of everything else. Like if he needed to feel jealous because of Harry again.

“What did you do yesterday? After the concert, I mean?” he asked, wondering how his younger band mate could have met someone.

“We just went to the hotel bar, why?” Louis said, grinning to his blond friend.

This one shrugged. “I don’t know, I was just wondering how had Haz met that girl and everything.”

“Well, you know, curls…” Louis started.

“…get the girls, yeah, I think I understood that.” he interrupted him in a cool tone, sulking slightly.

Niall could feel his band mates’ gaze on him. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to look at them. All he wanted was for this day to be over already.

-x-

The beginning of day went pretty quickly, to Niall’s great relief. After Harry finally decided to show, there were only ten minutes left before they had to go so the Irish lad didn’t really have time to act moody with his band mate. Then, during the signing, he sat inbetween Liam and Louis, while Harry was at the head of the table, next to Zayn, so once again, the blond lad didn’t even have to talk to him, which was a good thing because he definitely didn’t want to. His mood seemed to finally get better and he was starting to think that maybe, he would go to bed without crying this night and maybe he would be able to get some rest.

But then came the interview. And everything started sucking again, because he was next to Harry this time and because of this one dumb interviewer who off course, needed to know everything about the younger boy’s fascinating love life.

“Hello guys!” she said, and when her eyes lingered on the curly boy for too long, Niall decided that he didn’t like her at all.

“Hi!” they all answered happily, except Niall who was determined not to talk to her.

Which wasn’t complicated. Cause after asking only a few questions to the entire band, like ‘so, how do you guys find LA?’ or ‘are you enjoying the American tour?’, she decided to forget about them all to concentrate only on the younger one. _Well,_ Niall thought while starting playing with his fingers, as the other lads seemed to lose their concentration to, except for Harry off course who was still talking with the dumbass in front of them, _it’s not like we’re not use to it is it?_

Usually, he wasn’t even angry about it anymore. Him and the three other lads had get used to it with the time. They knew that true directioners loved them all. Hell, some of them loved them so much they couldn’t even chose which one was their favourite, and Niall knew that quite a lot of ‘tumblr girls’ liked him more than they would ever like Hazza. But today, the Irish lad was upset against his band mate and the interview wasn’t making things easier for him.

They got even worst when she asked this stupid question in particular.

“So, Harry, how does it feels to have the right of being flirty with all those celebrities, particularly those pretty and talented singers?” she asked.

At those words, Niall stood up on his chair, alert. What the hell was she talking about?

“What? I maybe had some crushes over celebrities, I’m not denying it, but flirting with a singer? I don’t think so.” Harry answered, surprised.

“And what about Taylor and Demi then?”

Niall let out a sharp laugh.

“I’m sorry, but since when me and Harry look alike?”

Every single person who were present in the room turned their gaze toward him and he realized he must have sounded pretty rude. Truthfully, he couldn’t have cared less right now. It wasn’t his fault if this interviewer was stupid and thought this band was something like the-great-Harry-Styles-and-the-other-ones-who-don’t-matter and thought Harry was flirting with Demi. Even if Niall wasn't, since he had confessed to her that he was gay and his feelings for Harry, she still was his official "celebrity crush" and everyone knew they were close. So why the fuck was she talking about Harry and Demi? There was nothing here.

“I think you should double check your sources before saying things like that. Last time I checked Harry is not the one talking to Demi over Skype,” he added since nobody was talking. He didn’t put the ‘stupid’ before ‘things’ but it was clearly implied. She turned red and looked at him with a panicked gaze.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry I don’t know why I thought Harry was the one having something going on with her I…”

She was so confused, and Niall was really enjoying it but then his gaze met Liam’s and he realized he was being an asshole – and it just didn’t look like him at all.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” he finally said, trying to smile cheerfully as he always did. “Curls get the girls, you know? It’s okay you got it wrong, I guess,”

He didn’t sound convincing, he knew it, and now everybody was uncomfortable, but right now he wanted nothing more than run away, so he was doing his best.

“Okay guys, say goodbye and we’ll go,” Paul said behind the camera.

They did as they were told and quickly quit the radio station. In the van, everyone kept quiet until Louis decided he had to say something.

“Well, that was pretty awkward…”

Harry blushed sightly while Niall just shrugged, his eyes locked on the window. If he said something, he was pretty sure he’d start crying. He heard a thump and then some whispers. He didn’t bother looking. He knew Louis and Zayn were fighting again. Usually he would find it endearing (he and Liam were waiting for the day their older band mates would stop acting like children and realize they loved each other, because it was obvious that they did) but right now he just wanted to be alone. 

-x-

“Okay, you need to stop this,” Liam said abruptly, entering Niall’s room.

The younger boy, who was lying on his bed, starring at the selling, sat up on the edge of his bed.

“Stop what?” he asked.

“This. All of this. The interview, the breakfast. Yesterday after the show,” his friend replied in an annoyed tone.

“What happened yesterday after the show?” Niall was kind of lost. What did he have done after the concert?

“You left when the guys said they wanted to go to the bar. That’s not like you,” Liam sighed.

“Well I don’t have to go out every nights do I?” the younger boy shrugged.

Liam didn’t replied. When he looked up at him, Niall saw that he seemed hurt. And when Liam started to talk, his heart broke.

“I though I was your best friend Nialler. If you don’t trust me, if you can’t even talk to me, what am I suppose to think, what am I suppose to do? Do you think I’m blind? Do you think I’m stupid? I know you cried last night. I know it, cause I know you, okay? And I though you would know me enough to see that you could trust me. Apparently not,”

His tone was bitter at the end, and Niall felt like shit. He knew Liam was going to worry about this, yet he had done nothing to stop him from doing so, and now the older boy was miserable.

“Li I’m… I’m so sorry, I… I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry…” he muttered weakly, before feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. God, he was acting like an emotional teenage girl.

Soon he felt strong arms surrounding him, and leaned against Liam’s torso almost desperately. It felt good, it felt familiar, the voice of his friend murmuring sweet nothing to him, his hand brushing gently his hair, but Niall couldn’t help thinking… How would it feel if it was Harry instead of Liam?

Suddenly irritated, he abruptly pushed away and tried to wipe his tears away angrily.

“You wouldn’t understand,” His voice was shaking, but you could still feel the anger in it.

Liam sighed. “It’s because of the A Team isn’t it?”

Niall opened widely his bright blue eyes. “How do you…”

“I know you Ni. I told you I do,”

The younger boy couldn’t help but smiled through his tears. Yeah, he did know him quite well.

“He didn’t mean to hurt you. You know he didn’t. And you also know you deserve your place in the band as much as we do. Harry loves you Niall. He does,”

Niall felt his heart breaking again.

“Not as much as I do,” he sobbed.

Liam just shrugged while giving his best friend his adorable smile. The Irish boy immediately felt better and he was really thankful for that.

“Come on Nialler. I think you need some rest,” the taller lad finally said, showing the bed with the back of his hand.

Niall followed the movement of his hand with his eyes and stared at the bed for a while, before looking at his band mate again.

“Sleep with me? I don’t want to be alone,” he muttered shyly.

The older boy smiled. “Sure.”

Ten minutes later, the blond boy felt asleep in the arms of his best friend. He really needed to sleep, definitely.

-x-

When he woke up the next morning, Niall immediately felt that something was different. He could feel someone lying on his bed beside him, but he knew it wasn’t Liam, he knew the hand that was brushing his arm wasn’t Li’s.

“Awake babe?” a low voice came out from behind him, making him freeze before jumping off his bed in a flash.

“What… What the hell are you doing in my bed Harry?” the older boy asked. He could feel the red rushing to his face and neck. Great.

“Liam said you needed me,” his band mate smiled softly while getting up from the bed.

“I… I don’t need you,” Niall cut him off, but Harry continued anyway.

“He said you needed me in a way you didn’t needed him… He said… He said we needed to get things clear between us because he couldn’t stand the view of you in this mess. He actually said he would punch me in the face if I did this to you again,” he muttered, still smiling, but his eyes were sad.

Niall raised an eyebrow. Liam did take this story of best friends really seriously.

“I’m so sorry Ni… About the interview, about the concert, I wish I had realized back then that what I was doing was hurting you… I’m so sorry please forgive me so we can be friends again cause I can’t stand the idea of you hating me…”

The older boy couldn’t help but let a harsh laugh escape his lips. This made Harry look at him surprisingly.

“But I do hate you, Harry. I do. I hate that I love you, I hate that I want to be you so bad but at the same time I want you to be mine, I hate it when all the attention is on you but I also love it because it means I can stare at you as much as I want cause everybody does so, I hate it when you’re being all touchy-feely with the other lads, but I love it when it’s all about me, and yes I hated you so much when you started destroying that beautiful song that is the A team but at the same time I was happy cause it was funny, you were funny, and it was okay but then I just started to think about the differences between us, about the fact that you are the one who everyone loves when I’m nothing and I just…”

He never finished his sentence. As soon as Harry heard the word ‘nothing’ he crossed the few steps that separated them and grabbed Niall by he waist before pulling him closer and kissing him softly on the lips.

“Never say this again Ni. Please" was the first thing he said after pulling away. "You are everything but nothing. How dare you say that, how dare you even think that. You are everything to me, you always have been. I love you. I don’t care if you’re jealous, I don’t care if you’re insecure or whatever. We’ll change it, together. Cause you’ve got no reasons to be, trust me. Look at Liam, look at Louis, at Zayn, at Josh, at Demi… They all love you so much. So don’t you dare thinking things like this,”

Their gaze met as Harry said those words, and when Niall saw those mesmerizing green eyes staring at him with so much love and adoration, all the doubts, all the hesitations faded away. Muttering a shy "thank you", he grabbed his band mate by the collar of his shirt before pulling him into a long, fond kiss.

-x-

Harry and Niall were cuddling on the couch, kissing each other passionately, when Louis came into the room.

“Oh my God not again,” he sighed, rolling his eyes.

The two lovers laughed before starting kissing again.

“Lou thank you’re here! They’ve been doing this during all the movie, please, I need back up,” Zayn whimpered while looking at his older band mate as if he was his saviour.

“What movie?” Louis asked, crashing heavily on his friend's laps.

“Love… Actually… And for… God sake Boo get off my laps you’re heavy!” Zayn cried out, trying to push Louis away. The older boy froze instantly.

“I am what?! What did you say, Malik? I am what?!”

The two younger boys laughed again.

“Oh shit Zayn you did not say that.” Harry giggled happily.

“Come on Haz, let’s go,” Niall smirked while grabbing his boyfriend hand and leaving the hotel room. They didn’t close the door though, watching the scene from outside.

Zayn and Louis where now up, staring at each other in silence. The younger boy finally broke it at some point.

“You’ve got to admit you’re not really thin,”

Louis’ face at those words was priceless, and Harry retained the laugh that threatened to escape from his lips with difficulties.

“OH MY GOD ZAYN JAWAAD MALIK YOU’RE SUCH A PRICK!” Louis shouted on a high-pitched tone.

“What? Why? What did I do, again?” Zayn exclaimed indignantly.

“You just called me fat!” Louis cried out less loudly than before (but still, what a voice!).

“I didn’t! I just said you wasn’t lightweight! But it’s good! You’re hot like that I like it I…”

The Bradford boy seemed to realize what he had just said, cause he shot his mouth shut abruptly and blushed.

“You think I’m hot?” Louis asked, much quieter now.

“I just, you know, I…” Zayn looked pretty confused, which made Louis roll his eyes again.

“You’re an idiot,” he said with a smile.

“I know. I’m a big idiot who stupidly loves you,”

Niall closed the door on those words, not wanting to bother their privacy more than he and Harry had already did.

“I told you they were in love, babe,” he grinned.

Harry looked at him, surprise on his face. “Well damn. I didn’t see it coming.”

“See what coming?” Liam asked as he walked down the corridor.

“Louis and Zayn,” Niall giggled.

Liam smirked. “God Styles, put those glasses on your nose and pay attention. It’s not all about you.”

Harry smiled and took his boyfriend’s hand in his, looking at him right in the eyes.

“No it’s not. It’s all about Nialler.”


End file.
